My Brother is a Yandere!
by TheCarcinoGeneticist
Summary: Yukio and Rin are brothers. But the younger one bears a secret. He is in love with the older one. What will happen when he get's too jealous?.
1. The Tail

Your name is Yukio. Okumura Yukio.

You're 16 years old.

And you're a human boy.

You're right now sitting outside and eating lunch that was made by your brother Rin. You're sitting on a bench staring at your Brother Rin, Who is talking to Shiemi.

And to be honest.

You don't like that at all.

Rin is YOURS.

Not hers.

You have a secret crush on your brother.

It's Monday morning and you wake up early hence to classes and teaching. You decide to let Rin sleep a little longer, Since he needs the sleep.

You tell Kuro to wake him, whether he said yes to do so, You don't know. You then go take a shower and then go eat breakfast.

RINPOV/.

Your name is Okumura Rin

You're 16 years old.

You're a demon.

"Rin"  
"Wake up, You be late!"

"Huuhhhh oh Kuroo"

"What's the clock"  
"07:43 am"

"WHAT WHY DIDN'T MEGANE WAKE ME?"

"He told me to wake you"

"*Sigh*"

You fastly take a shirt on and your sword.

You feel like you've forgotten something

But you don't know what.

You skip breakfast and then hurry to the class room.

Classes are finally over, And for some reason is people staring at you.

You hurry to cram school and enter.

The people aren't staring at you, They're just speaking with each other.

You see Yukio and he looks at you panicked.

You then turn your back to Yukio when..

"NII SAN"  
"W-AH!"

You fall to your all four and then you see everyone staring at you.

"Okumura kun.. Are you okay? you're kinda blushing.."

"*pant* I-I'm okay..I think.."  
You look back to see Yukio fondling your tail.

"Y-YUKIO WHAT'S *Pant* THE BIG IDEA"

"Nii san, You forgot to hide your tail."

Yukio looks kinda red too. He prob got just as surprised as you did.

"Please let go..."

Yukio finally let go of your tail and then helps you up again.


	2. Orange Juice

Your name is Okumura Yukio and you're probably the biggest idiot in the world.

Yesterday the thirst for your brother overwhelmed you, And you ended up fondling with his tail. You have been avoiding Rin for some time now, As hence to you're about to lose it.

You're thirsting for your brother.

And you fear that you might end up showing that to him.

THIRDPOV/

Rin is sitting in the cafeteria in his and Yukio's dorm and talking with Shiemi.

"So Shiemi.. Remember when we talked about g-going to the theme park together sometime?"

Shiemi's face has a little blush on hence to her shyness.

"Hm.. I think i have time tomorrow, Do you?"

"I always have Time!, So when do you wanna go?"

"After school maybe?"

"Sounds ok to me!"

"Yay i can't wait!"

Rin then hurries to hi's room after he showed Shiemi out.

In the room is Yukio working on some papers, Yet he still notice his brother happy attitude.

"What happened nii san?, You look happy."  
"Heheeeeh nothing~ Just that i have a Date with Shiemi tomorrow"

Yukio snaps after hearing that, And ends up breaking his pencil.

Rin looks at him confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Nii san."

Rin doesnt buy it tho.

Rin is about to say something when Yukio's phone rings.

"Nii san i have a mission, So i be back later. STAY HOME while i'm gone."  
"Yea okay."

Yet after Yukio went on his mission, Rin got thirsty.

He looked into their fridge, But nothing there.

He called Shura, And asked if she would come with some Juice.

She knocked on the door an hour after.

Rin drank all the orange Juice.

Or he had a can to spare.

YUKIOPOV/

It's 11:07 pm.

Rin must be asleep now, So you're trying your best to be quiet.

You open the door as slow as you can when you see the light is on.

"HVEY YU-YUKIO"  
what

"WKAT WHY DID YUKIO TAK SOA LONGG?"

WHAT

"NII SAN! ARE YOU DRUNK?"

"Id OnT kNoW wGaT yOu'Re TaLkInG aBoUrtt"

"Where did you get that!?"

"ShUraa give me itts"

You see Rin slowly taking of his clothing.

This is NOT good.

"Nii san!? What are you doing?"

"It's hottgh"  
Rin is now naked and he just got up on two legs.

He's on his way over to you.

You're about to leave when you suddenly snap.

You see a kissmark on his shoulder.

And you can only think of Shiemi now.

You're angry.

You walk over to Rin and forcefully kiss him.

You push him on to the bed and lick off her kissmark and leave your own.

You strip yourself naked and start playing with Rin's tail.

You kiss him and play with his sensitive tail. Rin finally cum so that you can now enter him.

Rin is moaning your name, While you merciless rape him.

The next morning you wake up early and see that both you and Rin are naked. You then remember what you did to him.

You just can't hold your feelings back anymore.


End file.
